gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Michael De Santa
IMPORTANT - Images In this article, and all other articles relating to Grand Theft Auto V, the official GTA Wiki: Image Policy is going to be enforced ruthlessly. All images must be uploaded to the precise and specific letter of the image policy or they will be deleted. If the image is uploaded to the wrong name, deleted. If the image is uploaded with an improper usage rationale, or with no rationale at all, deleted. If the image is uploaded without an accompanying statement as to where the uploading user obtained the image, deleted. Jeff (talk| ) 18:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Can we have a vote on this because I don't agree, I think deleting them is a bit of an extreme first step. Also I re-uploaded the images I added, which you deleted, saying that I made the images myself but once I uploaded them nothing appeared, I'm not really sure what went wrong. Tom Talk 18:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Speculation I think it could very well be Claude from GTA III. In San Andreas he was probably in his twenties, in GTA III in his thirties, and now in his forties which seems to fit. Tommy Vercetti would be too old now I think. Sonny Black (Talk) 17:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Tommy would be 60, since its obviously a modern setting, so thats a definite no. It's possible it could be Claude but I don't think it is, they tend to start the GTA Universe all over, except City names and cars etc., when they start a new era so I thinks it's unlikely. Tom Talk 17:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You make a good point. But If I remember correctly, in GTA IV there were some references to characters from the GTA III era. Also, earlier this year there was a casting list released which included characters from San Andreas. Sonny Black (Talk) 17:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :In GTA IV there was writing on a few walls, nothing else. Could you give me a link to the casting list. I'd like a few GTA III Era characters to return but I really doubt that will happen since this is a new era. Tom Talk 17:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Apparantly, a character which presented the radio program 'The Wild Traveler' in San Andreas is reintroduced in GTA V. http://www.ps3trophies.org/news/news-3181-Is-This-a-GTA-V-Casting-Call-.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znzFmDT-dCk http://kotaku.com/5778968/is-grand-theft-auto-v-codenamed-rush-and-are-these-its-major-players Sonny Black (Talk) 18:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's this character: James Pedeaston. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, gusseing the circumstances im gonna assume Jame Pedaston would be an antagonist at best, the protagonist mentioned he had kids so i gusse he would be cautious around Pedaston for obvious reasons Casecr 00:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) How do we know that he is the protagonist? The teaser trailer never implied he was? We don't even know if the trailer is actual gameplay. : A Caucasian narrorator with a unnamed man that is also Caucasian whom appears multiple times in the trailer? Just please use logic. Slowrider7 11:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : oh yeah rockstar just got a random NPC to narrate the trailer for what very well could be the biggest game in histroy There is no such thing as logic when it comes to a Wiki. It is either fact or speculation. This page should be labelled speculation because at the moment, no one but Rockstar knows who the protagonist is. Saying that you know for sure just using logic is not how Wiki works. You need fact. Don't get me wrong, I think he could be the protagonist but it's just speculation on my part and everyone else. --Raadec 11:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Protagonist Rumor.... So I Was Watching The Trailer For About The 157th Time When I Decided To Look For Clues, And I Found That There Is A Second Recurring Character. Note That The Second Picture Is From The Car Chase Late In The Trailer, And It Looked As If It Was Player Controlled, So This Multiple Protagonist Rumor Might Be Real After All...Or Not, But Whatever. I'll Let You Guys Know If I Find Any Other Interesting Things :D [[User:DarkShadowSword|'Dark']]|[[User talk:DarkShadowSword|'Shadow']]|[http://www.youtube.com/user/megahypernova Sword] 21:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Firstly you don't need to start every word with a capital letter. Secondly right now this is just a rumor and the trailer only had dialogue from one person, the known protagonist, it explained his background so its likely he's the only protagonist, this guy might be a character in the game but I'm not sure that the fact he appears twice means anything. Tom Talk 23:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC)